<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goldfish Talk by aquila_may</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860434">Goldfish Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquila_may/pseuds/aquila_may'>aquila_may</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquila_may/pseuds/aquila_may</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being dragged into one of Sherlock's messes again, Greg finally asked Mycroft out only to be rejected. Inspired by the Lady Smallwood scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Goldfish Talk is Important,Mycroft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i saw the Lady Smallwood scene and thought 'What if it was Greg who gave his number to Mycroft? How would that go?'. And so this was written. It was supposed to be funny but it got sad later and I don't know how to unsad it :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Mycroft sighed deeply as he put down his pen. He had been trying to complete his work for the past two hours to no avail. His mind kept going back to the slip of paper hidden underneath a pile of paper, passed to him by DI Lestrade that morning. Feeling his resolve cracking, he reached for the paper and stared at it. Lestrade’s number was scribbled on it in his messy handwriting, obviously done in a hurry, a split second decision.</p><p>     Mycroft glared at the paper as if willing it to make sense to him. However hard he tried, he couldn’t stop rewinding the scene that happened, and for a few moments, he felt lost. He often pride himself on knowing what drives people around him, why they do the things they do and what will their next step be, and he was never wrong. But the incident that morning left him reeling. It had seemed simple enough, both the inspector and him talking to each other as they had always done after being dragged to clear one of Sherlock’s mess. The inspector had given him the paper and asked him a question that was quite straightforward and he answered in the same manner. So why did the atmosphere suddenly been tense, the good inspector pulling away from him, looking like he was punched in the gut?</p><p>     His musings was cut short when there was a knock on his door. He stuffed back the piece of paper under some files just as Anthea walked in.</p><p>     “Sir, you have a meeting with Lord Smythe in 20 minutes. He called in saying that he might be a little late because of a… personal issue,” she stated, the look in her eyes saying what she did not have to say.</p><p>     “Very well, if he could not appear on time because he is too occupied by carnal pleasures, who am I to judge?” Mycroft smirked, “ Inform him that I too will be late so he will have time to clean himself properly and not shake my hand with his that still smells like bodily fluids”.</p><p>     Years of training had prepared Anthea to not let out a snicker at that. It had happened once and not even Mr. Holmes had been able to mask his disgust as Lord Smythe shamelessly shook his hand. Schooling her face, she merely said “I will certainly do that. If there is nothing else, sir?”.</p><p>     “That is all. Thank you, Anthea,” Mycroft said and she bowed her head slightly as she turned to walk out. Mycroft looked back to his table and the thought of that paper struck him again. He debated briefly with himself before calling out to Anthea, stopping her in her tracks.</p><p>     “Excuse me, Anthea, if I could trouble you more?” he started.</p><p>     “Yes,sir. Is there anything wrong?” she asked. Mr Holmes looked quite troubled and it had her worrying. If he is worried, then something must be really wrong.</p><p>     “If a man - and this is strictly an ‘if’ scenario, a truly hypothticel instance- if a man gave you his number and said ‘That’s my number. You can call me anytime if you want a drink’, what would you do?” he rushed the words out, not used to asking private questions.</p><p>     “I-I’m sorry, what?!” at his look of disapproval, she cleared her throat, “I’m sorry, I was caught by surprise. I mean like why would you ever wonder that. I mean, why would you suddenly conjure up that kind of scenario unless you like someone and always dreamt of that thing happening or like if it actually happened in real life-” she stopped her rambles as realization dawned on her.</p><p>     “Oh,” she stared at him in surprise. This was far from the threatening situations she was expecting, but knowing Mr Holmes, this was exactly a worry inducing situation to him.</p><p>     “Yes, oh. Now, what would you suggest I do because I do not understand how this thing works. And why did the inspector looked like I just kicked his puppies?” said Mycroft. At the mention of inspector, Anthea smirked internally. <em>Yesss finally, now I just need to find a bridesmaid dress.</em></p><p>     “Sir, when a person does that, it normally means that he is asking you to go out with him. For a drink or even dinner. You know, going out as in go for a date. So your reply would be a yes or a no or maybe I’ll think about it,” she explained.</p><p>     “What- How was that question phrased as invitation to go on a date with him. What do you mean a date? Oh lord, Gregory just asked me to go on a date with him and I refused. What shall I do now?” an emotion he never felt before came to the surface of his mind. Panic. Anthea stared at him in shock. In all of the years of working for him, she had rarely seen Mr Holmes so worked up over something and stumbling over his words.</p><p>     “Sir, wait a minute. We need to take another look at this situation clearly. What do you mean when you said refused him? What are the exact words you said?”</p><p>     “He gave me his number, which I already had actually, and said I could call him if I want a drink. And I-I said ‘Thank you but that would not be required, inspector. I can manage on my own’. That is why he was so stricken. Because he asked me out and I refused. What the ever loving God is wrong with me?”</p><p>     “What? Why would you say that,”</p><p>     “I am sorry that I took it in the literal sense. He told me I could call him for a drink. Of course I would say that I do not need him to get me a drink. If I want one, I am perfectly capable of getting it myself,”</p><p>     “I don’t know what to say now. I should’ve known that’s what you’d do, Mr.Holmes,” Anthea remarked, feeling very sorry for these two idiots.</p><p>     “I guess I should have known it too. That’s how humans talk to each other,right?” Mycroft sighed, “If that is all, Anthea, you can leave. Thank you for your assistance. Now, I shall try to salvage what I could out of this situation. I just hope that the inspector is not too offended that he won’t look at me again”.</p><p>     Anthea just nodded and walked out of the room. <em>They will work it out, they have too. I already decided what shoes goes best with that dress</em>.</p><p>     Mycroft dropped his head in his hands and groaned. Now, he understood why <strike>Grego</strike> Inspector Lestrade - <em>you don’t deserve to call him Gregory after you rejected him to his face- reacted the way he did. He just took a chance to ask me out and I flat out said no and that I am fine on my own. He must be mortified and regretted doing so. Oh God, what if he refuses to see me after this. I knew that I would ruin any chance I had with him. I just didn’t see it happening before anything even started</em>.</p><p>     He let out a self-deprecating laugh.<em> Oh, Mycroft, you should have seen it coming. You do not deserve such pleasures in life. He would be better off without you, a person who couldn’t even understand him</em>.</p><p>     In the comfort of his own room late that night, he poured himself a glass full of scotch and sat in his armchair, thinking of what could have been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. But Don't Ever Try It, Mycroft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic and I didn't expect people to actually like it. I was squealing at my phone the whole morning when i got my first few kudos. So, thank you to everyone who read this story and made my day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    It had been a week since Mr. Holmes had asked the question and from the looks of it, the misunderstanding had not yet been resolved. Anthea closed her file with a sigh. She looked up and saw that it was already 9.15pm.</p>
<p>    In fact, things are looking much worse. Mr. Holmes had fully immersed himself in his work, only popping out of his office for meetings. He’d work overnight and most of the time would stay in his office had it not been Anthea forcing him to go back.</p>
<p>     It is time for an intervention, they probably won’t even take another step and I guess it’s as bad for Greg as it is for Mr. Holmes.</p>
<p>     Anthea picked up her Blackberry and made her way to Mycroft’s office. Along the way, she debated how to help them move things along. Should she go the subtle way, silently pushing him to call Greg, or is it better to be blunt about it, just telling him outright to clear the confusion.</p>
<p>     It’s better to be straightforward, after all, that is how it all began.</p>
<p>     She knocked on the door and entered. After giving the day’s report and clarifying other work related issues, she braced herself.</p>
<p>     Taking a deep breath, she started, “Mr.Holmes, if I may ask you, how are things going with the inspector?”</p>
<p>      “What do you mean?” he looked up at her. Anthea’s heart hurt looking at him, he looked tired and exhausted. He had foregone his tie, looking so far from the impeccable man she knew.</p>
<p>     “The question you asked me that day. Had you explained the situation to him? About how you did not mean to reject him, but it was merely a misunderstanding,” she asked.</p>
<p>      “No” he replied curtly, hoping she’d let it go.</p>
<p>      “Why no? You can just explain it to him. And offer to take him out,”</p>
<p>      “ Even if he does still want to go out with me, however unlikely that is, he deserves better than me”</p>
<p>      “No, sir. He would be lucky to have you. Just try it first,” she insisted.</p>
<p>      “I do not want to force him to choose me. If I said that it was a misunderstanding and ask him to go to dinner with me, being the gentleman that he is, he would agree. But by now, he must have regretted asking me out and realized his mistake. How could someone like him even want me? I’m lucky that he even considered me at first,” Mycroft attempted a smile even as his heart broke.</p>
<p>      “But you don’t that. He may be as miserable now. He was interested enough in you to initiate it. That means there is something there. Maybe he feels the same for you. Maybe he likes you for you. Maybe for him, you are exactly what he needs and -”</p>
<p>      “Anthea, please, this matter does not concern you. It is a personal issue that I will have to deal with alone,” he snapped. Doesn’t she understand, he had ruined everything. There is no talk to him, and there is no fixing anything.</p>
<p>      “Mr. Holmes, with all due respect, I am and always will be concerned about you. Your health and happiness comes first to me. I know that this misunderstanding had caused much stress to you and I worry for you. The inspector can make you happy, I know that. So please talk to him,” she looked away. She knew that she must be crossing a limit but she could not just stand by and watch.</p>
<p>     “I apologize. That was harsh for me to say when you wanted to help. But please, do not worry about me” he said as his rubbed his temples. He barely had enough sleep this past week, between thinking about the inspector and trying not to think about him.</p>
<p>     Anthea nodded, “I will leave you to it,sir, but I wish you would talk to him”. She walked outside but stopped before closing the door, “I trust you to do what your heart tells you to”.</p>
<p>     After she shut the door behind her, Mycroft looked at his phone. I really should not consider asking him out. I have let him down once and I will do it again in the future.</p>
<p>     He deserves someone better, someone who’d look at him with love and touch him with tenderness. A person who will understand the words he didn’t say and knows each thump of his heartbeat. I could never be that person for him for I am too imperfect.</p>
<p>     He was just about to resume his work when Anthea’s words struck him. But just maybe-.What if-. He picked up his phone and took a deep breath. He knew how to fix things. He need to at least try.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>     Greg was working late that night. For a few nights in a rows, actually. He just couldn’t stand going back to his empty flat.</p>
<p>     The thought of that brought back memories of being rejected by Mycroft. Oh God, what was he thinking.</p>
<p>     Of course Mycroft didn’t want to go out with him, an old divorced copper. Mycroft probably had many more suitors waiting for him, posh blokes that have something worthy in their lives.</p>
<p>     Greg ran his hand through his hair. I’ve really messed things up this time. He’ll probably avoid seeing me if he could.Is it too much to ask for us to keep seeing each other. Even if he’s standing across the road by his black car and me behind the tapes, watching after Sherlock.</p>
<p>     <em>I actually thought I had a chance. Now I know that it’s just me that was feeling the sparks between us. It was just me imagining him staring at me while I wasn’t looking. Imagined that his looks contained more than platonic friendship, his touches were more than casual friend’s touches.</em></p>
<p>     Greg was disturbed from his musings when he heard footsteps heading towards his room. <em>Weird, I thought that everyone had left hours ago.</em></p>
<p>     He stood up just as his door opened after a brief knock. Before he knew it, he was staring at Mycroft’s face.</p>
<p>     “Mycroft? What’re you doing here?” Greg asked, surprise evident in his voice. He thought that Mycroft wouldn’t even meet him again, let alone show up in his office room. As hard as he tried, hope bloomed in his chest.</p>
<p>     “Inspector Lestrade, I-”Mycroft stopped as he struggled for words.</p>
<p>     “Hey, what’s up? You can tell me anything. And please, I told you to call me Greg,” Greg said.</p>
<p>      Mycroft struggled a bit more before blurting out the line he had memorized earlier.</p>
<p>     “I- I was trying to say- What I mean is- Hi, I’m Mr Right, somebody said you were looking for me?”</p>
<p>     “What?”</p>
<p>     “Are you free tonight or will it cost me?”</p>
<p>     Greg’s heart sank as the reality crashed onto him. His heart, that felt like it started beating again at the sight of Mycroft shattered into a million pieces.</p>
<p>     Never had he thought of this outcome ever happening. He thought that Mycroft was better than this but it seemed like he was wrong on everything about this man.</p>
<p>     Mycroft had come back to see him just to make fun of him.</p>
<p>     Sensing Greg’s discomfort but not understanding it,Mycroft continued. “Were you in Boy Scouts? Because you sure have tied my heart in a knot.”</p>
<p>     “Mycroft, stop it”</p>
<p>     “What do you mean by that? I am merely asking you to dinner with me,”</p>
<p>     “Please stop it. I know I was stupid for asking you but please don’t make fun of me,”</p>
<p>     “I am not making fun of you nor am I making jokes. I am genuinely interested to ask you to dinner. With me,” Mycroft didn’t understand why the inspector was so distressed. It was not going the way he envisioned it to.</p>
<p>     “ Mycroft, it’s not funny anymore,okay. I know Sherlock and he always has this kind of twisted humor but not you too”</p>
<p>     “What-Don’t you dare talk bad about Sherlock. He is not twisted,” Mycroft warned as his decades long of protective instinct flared at the mention of Sherlock.</p>
<p>     “Okay, now you’re mad at me? I’m sorry for saying that but I think you should leave,” Greg made his way to the door and held it open.</p>
<p>     Mycroft stared at the door in shock. Things had gotten out of control and so far from what he expected.</p>
<p><em>     I told you,</em>a voice in his head whispered. <em>The inspector would not want you anymore, not even if you beg for him to go out with you.</em></p>
<p>Mycroft felt the foreign sensation of his throat closing up. By logic, he knew he was tearing up but it shocked him. He had not even shed a tear in years but a rejection by Gregory hurts this bad.</p>
<p>     He knew he had to save his dignity before he fell apart in front of Greg. “Fine, I had come all the way here inviting you to dinner but you’d push me away so coldly”.</p>
<p>     “Excuse me,” Greg held Mycroft’s arm as he stopped in front of him, “You can’t say that. You have no right to. You are the one making fun of me”.</p>
<p>     “I am not in the least mocking you”</p>
<p>     “Then why are you here, spouting bullshit at me? I can just imagine you laughing behind my back. Look at that stupid inspector, he thought he had a chance with me”</p>
<p>     “You keep saying I’m mocking you when you are the one mocking my words”</p>
<p>     “Those are not even your words. Just go, Mycroft”</p>
<p>     “ Of course they are not my words. I could never come up with something that ridiculous”</p>
<p>     “Hah! That’s it. You admit that they are ridiculous and you are mocking me”</p>
<p>     “I swear I am not. If you want to refuse my offer, just say it to my face. There is no need for this offense”</p>
<p>     “You mean like how you rejected me? Then come here to mock me?”</p>
<p>     “I’m saying that I really want to go out with you. Please, Lestrade”</p>
<p>     “You use those cringeworthy words and expect me to believe you. You probably got them off Google”</p>
<p>     “Of course I did!”</p>
<p>     “See- wait what? “</p>
<p>     “I did. Go on Google. I looked up how to ask someone out.”</p>
<p>     “Why would you do that?” Greg could feel his anger melting away, replaced by confusion.</p>
<p>     “Because that’s how humans ask each other right?” At Greg’s blank look, Mycroft continued. “I realized that I still want to try but I also knew that I had only one chance. And I could not do it wrong. So I reached for my phone and looked it up”.</p>
<p>     Greg took some time to process that information. When he looked up, Mycroft was gripping his umbrella tightly and staring down at his shoes.</p>
<p>     “You mean, you’re trying to say that you are serious?”</p>
<p>     “Yes, I am definitely serious about this”</p>
<p>     “But why Google it?” Greg can’t help but feel a smile tugging at his lips.</p>
<p>     “Because I realized that I am horrible at talking to people.Hence the misunderstanding” looking at Greg smiling, a bit of tension left his body. Things must be good then?</p>
<p>     “What misunderstanding? The time I asked you out?”</p>
<p>     “Yes. I thought you had meant the offer in a literal sense. That you’d get me a glas  of drink if I called. I did not realize that there was more to it-”</p>
<p>     Mycroft stopped short as Greg burst out into laughter.</p>
<p>     “Oh-Oh God- Holy-I thought you didn’t want to go out with me. When it was just your brilliant posh brain not understanding the offer,” Greg wheezed out between laughs.</p>
<p>     Mycroft felt his cheeks reddening. “There is no need for that amount of laughter, inspector. I am sorry I took it wrongly. I will just make my way out,”</p>
<p>     Greg stopped Mycroft from walking away as he stifled his remaining laughter.</p>
<p>     “Wait, Mycroft, no. I promised I’ll stop laughing. Oh my God, you are too precious,” Greg said.</p>
<p>     A blush colouring his cheeks, he asked, “Does that mean you’ll still go to dinner with me, inspector?”</p>
<p>     “Oh bloody yes. I’ve dreamed of this for a while now,” Greg replied as he took his coat.</p>
<p>     Slipping his hand into Mycroft’s, they made their way out into the night.</p><hr/>
<p>     Later that night, or to be more exact, very early the next morning, both of them were lying on Mycroft’s bed. They had gone there after dinner and spent the whole time talking. Between bouts of snogging, of course.</p>
<p>     Mycroft had his head buried underneath Greg’s chin, leaving little kisses on his neck. He was debating whether is it too embarrassing to ask Anthea on how to cover stubble burns or or not. </p>
<p>     It probably is not, she’s been shipping us since forever. A small smile tugged his lips. He can hardly believe it’s happening. </p>
<p>     “Hey,darlin’,” Greg’s gravelly voice interrupted his thoughts. </p>
<p>     “Yes?” Mycroft looked up at him just as Greg moved away. </p>
<p>     Mycroft whined at the loss of contact as Greg moved to kneel over him.</p>
<p>     Mycroft did not know what to expect from the mischievous twinkle in those chocolate brown eyes. </p>
<p>     “You have beautiful legs,” Greg started as he ran his hands over Mycroft’s hips. “ What time do they open?”</p>
<p>     Greg managed a half sexy smirk before dissolving into giggles. Mycroft stared at him in disbelief. “You- Gregory, how could you? Is was from the same website, was it not?” </p>
<p>     “Yes” Greg managed out before a fit of giggles overtook him. Mycroft’s heart filled to the brim and the love spilled from his face as he smiled softly at the laughing man in his arm.</p>
<p>     “I had thought we could put that behind us”.</p>
<p>     “Nope, not gonna happen. I’m going to bring that up everyday for the rest of our lives,”</p>
<p>     “Rest of our lives?”</p>
<p>      “Yup, not letting you go, darlin’. Never giving up on you again,” the last of his laughs petered out as he looked down at Mycroft. He leaned their foreheads together as he slowly kisses Mycroft.</p>
<p>     Soft lips prying his open as warm hands pulled him close, Mycroft could see them like this for the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had newfound high level respect for my favourite writers and all writers actually by now. I never realized that it will be hard to write a story. Like I had ideas but I don't know how to put them in words and it was frustrating. The writers are truly amazing for creating such a beautiful world through their words and I hope I could be like them one day.Kudos to all the writers out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>